Brûlure Glaciale
by J.Sirelue
Summary: Parfois les destins semblent évidents, une route toute tracée, parfois non. Mais qui connaît le plan de la Lune ? Certainement pas Pitch et Jack. [Pas Pour Les ENFANTS]


**Disclamer :** Rise of guardian m'appartiens pas tout ça tout ça, ce n'est pas une histoire pour les enfants LIME inside.

 **Note :** Hello ! Ça y est. C'est l'avant-dernière #StoryOfTheMonth ! Je voulais la poster pour mon anniversaire mais j'ai complètement oublié. Alors tant pis. Sinon que dire, bonne lecture ?

 **Résumé :** Parfois les destins semblent évidents, une route toute tracée, parfois non. Mais qui connaît le plan de la Lune ? Certainement pas Pitch et Jack. [Pas Pour Les ENFANTS]

 **Note bis bis bis :** Petite erreur je par de la lune alors que dans le films c'est l'homme de la lune. Désolé j'ai vu ça en cochant le personnage je n'ai pas envie de changer. Et pas de cover pour le moment ffnet ne veut pas. Et le titre n'es pas bon sur l'image mais bon... Je vais pas ouvrire Photoshop pour ça. Voilà voilà.

 **[Brûlure Glaciale]**

Les gardiens. Quelle belle idiotie de la part de Lune de penser que Jack Frost pourrait les rejoindre. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait le jeune homme sans âge, qui contrôlait le froid et la neige. Fut un temps, il aurait rêvé de les rejoindre, mais les siècles étaient passés et maintenant, il savait. Chacun d'entre eux était fait pour ce rôle, ils veillaient et protégeaient chaque enfant de la terre, ils étaient bienveillants et… Chaleureux.

Tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Oh bien sûr Jack faisait rire les enfants, il jouait avec eux même sans qu'ils ne le voient, mais beaucoup oubliaient.

Ils oubliaient les longs mois où Frost refusait de faire partir la neige, plongeant des pays dans de trop longs hivers. Ils oubliaient les tempêtes de neiges ou de grêles dévastatrices, ils oubliaient les personnes mortes de froid alors que Jack passait près d'eux.

Ils oubliaient… Mais Jack savait.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait été si facile de rejoindre Pitch. Oh oui, il l'avait combattu, Jack avait aidé à sauver les gardiens, les fées des dents, les rêves des enfants. Seulement, tandis que Pitch disparaissait, oublié de tous, Jack s'était rappelé. Il avait l'impression d'être face à son passé, lui que personne n'avait vu depuis si longtemps. Repenser à toutes ces années de solitude et d'oubli le secoua sans doute plus que de raison.

Il refusa donc tout simplement de rejoindre les Gardiens.

Sans un regard pour les enfants qui les avaient accompagnés au bout de cette aventure, il était parti. Volant grâce à la brise fraîche qu'il créait, il avait trouvé un endroit reculé et solitaire dans la forêt et il avait simplement fermé les yeux. Il se représenta Pitch derrière ses paupières, l'homme filiforme au regard jaune et la peau cendrée, entouré des volutes de son sable noir.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Jack aurait pu rester ainsi quelques secondes comme des années, mais il finit par sentir une main se poser sur sa joue. Et jamais il n'oublierait les mots qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux : « Qui a besoin de croire en nous lorsqu'on est _ensemble_ pour croire en l'autre ? ».

Devant lui se tenait le même homme que celui qu'il avait imaginé, et pourtant il semblait tellement différent. Comme s'il était apaisé, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose, mais cette impression s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire que lui seul pouvait offrir, cruel et effrayant. Après tout, il n'était pas le croque-mitaine sans raison.

Ce fut ainsi que Jack s'éloigna de la destinée que lui avait tracé Lune.

Aujourd'hui Jack vaquait à travers le monde, Pitch jamais vraiment loin. Il déposait de la neige, il faisait souffler le vent, il déposait du givre sur les fenêtres où il voyait Pitch jouer avec un cauchemar.

Il était toujours fasciné lorsqu'il regardait le sable noir se mouvoir et surtout, maintenant il comprenait. Les cauchemars, bien qu'effrayant, ne pouvait pas être simplement effacés. Les hommes auront toujours des peurs, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils empêcheraient. Et le jour où Jack vit son compagnon de route rester jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se réveille et que ses parents viennent le rassurer, il sut… Pitch n'était pas devenu ce qu'il était sans raison. Alors pourquoi l'empêcher de faire ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Il était le bonhomme Sept heures, le Croque-mitaine, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de créer ses cauchemars, tout comme lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer des tempêtes ravageuses.

— Alors Jack, encore en train de te geler la cervelle ?

Se tournant vers la voix, Frost eut un sourire amusé avant de menacer son compagnon de route du bâton qui ne le quittait plus. Pitch le regarda de toute sa hauteur et eut un rire effrayant avant de commencer à former une mini tornade de sable noir. Le sourire amusé de Jack se transforma jusqu'à faire écho à celui vicieux du faiseur de cauchemars.

Comme si un top départ avait été lancé ils commencèrent à s'attaquer, la neige et le sable ratant souvent sa cible de peu. Jack courrait beaucoup, tentant de suivre Pitch qui se déplaçait dans l'ombre pour l'avoir par surprise. Parfois l'un ou l'autre se mettait à voler pour prendre de la hauteur, surplombant les arbres de la forêt qui été leur, puis ils reprenaient leur bataille puérile.

Finalement, Jack arrêta de courir feignant la fatigue, il laissa Pitch s'avancer et lorsqu'il fut tout proche il fit un grand bond grâce à une légère brise et il s'accrocha à son dos. Ainsi perché, il plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour faire tomber de la neige. Sous lui, Pitch avait croisé les bras et attendait que son assaillant se lasse de faire tomber de la poudreuse, mais ce moment ne semblait pas arriver.

Jack regardait, fasciné, les gros flocons se déposer sur la chevelure corbeau jusqu'à les cacher presque entièrement. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il cala sa tête à la jonction du coup et l'épaule de Pitch, une chaleur inconnue le prit, mais il l'ignora et s'écarta pour regarder Pitch s'ébrouer. Jack riait tellement, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à y voir clair. Bien sûr Pitch en profita et lui colla un cauchemar de son cru aux basques. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, trop occupé à essuyer ses larmes de joie, mais lorsqu'il put enfin y voir clair il ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il avait l'habitude de ses cauchemars, à tel point qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune frayeur comme il y a longtemps. À la place, il touchait le sable d'une main et le regardait s'enrouler autour de lui comme s'il pouvait le contrôler. Puis la poussière noire reprenait les mouvements que lui avait imprimé son créateur.

D'ailleurs Pitch trouvait cela fascinant de voir Jack s'amuser avec ses cauchemars, mais sans rien dire, il rappela le monstre de sable à lui.

— Si on rentrait ? Je commence à avoir froid.

Jack hocha la tête, son sourire idiot toujours vissé sur ses lèvres. Il avait mis bien longtemps à comprendre que Pitch, contrairement à lui, ressentait le froid, ils s'étaient donc aménager un petit coin dans une forêt perdue loin de tout. La bicoque ne payait pas de mine, toute entièrement constitué de rondin, on pouvait voir qu'elle était rudimentaire. À l'intérieur il y avait une seule grande pièce avec une énorme cheminé et des meubles qui semblaient posés aléatoirement, dont deux fauteuils rouges près du feu qui crépitait déjà. Il y avait aussi un lit qui n'avait jamais été utilisé, et des chaises trop loin de la table pour que l'ensemble semble utile, mais c'était chez eux.

Jack déposa son spectre, et alla sans attendre s'affaler dans un des deux fauteuils moelleux, posant sans scrupule ses pieds nus sur le coussin de l'assise. Restant ainsi il ferma les yeux, pas qu'il ait besoin de dormir, mais ainsi il pouvait écouter Pitch se déplacer entre les meubles, attiser le feu, puis au bout d'un moment, il lui tendit une tasse fumante.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils partageaient cette maison, et il faisait toujours ça. Lorsqu'il avait froid, il préparait un thé noir bien chaud et il lui en donnait une tasse avant de prendre la sienne près du feu. Seulement Jack ne sentait pas la chaleur de la boisson, à chaque fois il regardait bêtement le liquide geler doucement jusqu'à ce que la tasse finisse en un bloc de glace, mais cette fois était différente. Oh, bien sûr la tasse refroidissait doucement jusqu'à geler, mais pour la première fois il ressentait de la chaleur. Pas entre ses mains, non, il sentait une chaleur qui était bien plus profonde. Fronçant les sourcils il fixa la tasse qui commençait à givrer.

— Pitch, appela-t-il, tu crois que l'on peut perdre nos 'aptitudes' ?

Pitch toujours debout, eut un sourire narquois en le regardant s'inquiéter.

— Toi, ne plus créer de neige ? Impossible, tu es un bien trop grand emmerdeur pour ça.

— Je suis sérieux.

Jack se leva et se planta devant Pitch, faisant tomber sa tasse qui n'était plus qu'un bloc de glace. Même ainsi l'homme a la peau cendrée dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Puis Black finit par le prendre au sérieux lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus troublés par l'inquiétude.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

Fixant le regard jaune Jack réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti cette chaleur ? Pourquoi la ressentait-il toujours à cet instant ? Détournant les yeux il voulut clore la discussion en s'éclipsant à l'extérieur, mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas, Pitch attrapa son poignet.

— Quelle que soit la raison qui t'ait fait penser ça, tu as tort.

Agacé qu'il lui dise qu'il ait raison ou non, il se retourna prêt à lui faire savoir. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, son regard tomba sur la main qui tenait toujours son poignet. La peau habituellement grisâtre, était recouverte de magnifique dessin blanc. Ses doigts étaient entièrement recouverts de givre. Sans rien dire, Pitch retourna leurs mains pour que Jack puisse voir le creux de son poignet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, des veines noires le parcourait, dessinant comme des marbrures qui remontait doucement le long de son avant-bras. Tournant leurs mains de façon à pouvoir regarder les deux phénomènes en même temps, Jack ne savait plus quoi pensé. Ce qu'il avait senti n'était peut-être pas de si mauvais augure. Et si…

Détournant les yeux de se fascinant spectacle, Frost plongea dans le regard jaune. Il hésita longuement puis finalement, il s'approcha un peu plus de Pitch qui le fixait avec son éternel sourire sinistre. Mettant de côté tous ses doutes il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et une brise aidant, il se mit à la hauteur de l'homme.

Posant une main contre sur son cou, Jack déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Pitch pour un court baiser. Léger et rapide, Jack se concentra sur la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentit puis il laissa ses pieds nus retrouver la terre ferme et recula d'un pas.

Pitch ne bougea pas, le froid qui semblait le pénétrer lui faisait perdre la tête depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que Frost l'avait fait revenir en réalité, mais lorsque cet énergumène l'avait embrassé (si l'on pouvait appeler ça un baiser) il avait perdu pied. Se secouant il afficha un sourire carnassier avant de ramener celui qui reculait près de lui. Se courbant pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de son visage, il prit la parole alors que le plus jeune clignait des yeux à toute vitesse tellement il semblait perdu.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on fait Jack.

Sans plus attendre, il lui montra comment embrasser. Attrapant les fines lippes entre les siennes une première fois, ils se laissèrent emporter par cette danse naturelle. Et comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours, Jack laissa l'accès à la langue douce et chaude de compagnon. Pitch ne se fit pas prier et il profita pleinement de la brûlure glaciale que lui offrait Jack.

Deux frissons différents et pourtant similaires les parcoururent leur faisant arrêter leur baiser. Jack avait totalement laissé l'étrange chaleur s'emparer de lui, là où Pitch avait accueilli la morsure du froid à bras ouvert.

S'éloignant pour mieux le voir, Jack eu un sourire, Pitch n'avait pas réussi à garder son sourire carnassier.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi chaud, se moqua le plus jeune en regardant les volutes de vapeurs sortir de sa bouche pour s'écraser sur le visage de l'autre déjà parsemé de givre.

La seule réponse de Pitch fut de plisser des yeux en regardant l'énergumène qui se moquait de lui. Comment avait-il pu tomber sous son charme ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec lui-même que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors pourquoi ne pas partager plus.

— Tu sais ce que l'on pourrait utiliser ? questionna Jack, le lit. On a beau l'avoir installé il n'a jamais servi, ça serait dommage de le laisser seul et ab-

Des lèvres le fit taire.

— Tu parles beaucoup trop.

Sans plus attendre Pitch l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva de terre. Jack fut d'abord surprit et fini par enrouler ses jambes dans le dos de son porteur. Ainsi positionné, il ne pouvait rien manquer de l'état de l'homme, et il ne pouvait rien manquer du sien. C'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison que Pitch n'attendit pas plus pour les amener dans le grand lit abandonné dans un coin de l'unique pièce. Le lit était simple, fait du même bois que la maison, quelqu'un avait mis des draps noirs sur l'épais matelas et la tête de lit était surplombée par une grande fenêtre donnant sur la nuit enneigée.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Pitch en profita pour embrasser Jack tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse fin. Il dut arrêter leur baiser pour enfin pouvoir enlever le tissu bleu si gênant. Jack sortit du pull avec un sourire et laissa ses propres mains rafraîchirent la peau des épaules de son amant pendant qu'il parcourait son torse de sa chaleur.

Le jeune à la chevelure blanche intima un léger mouvement de hanche. Un rien, simple friction, les yeux encrés dans les siens pour voir sa réaction. De toute évidence, Pitch aimait. D'ailleurs d'une main ferme dans le dos de Jack il le rapprocha de lui, ou l'obligea à recommencer le mouvement. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

Jack n'en revenait pas, il n'en revenait pas d'être là, ici, dans ses bras, à frotter éhontément leurs sexes ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas entièrement déshabillés. Il avait l'impression d'accumulé toute la chaleur du monde en lui, lui qui avait oublié jusqu'à la sensation même de la douceur du soleil, avait l'impression de se baigner dedans. Tout cela était paradoxal, car il ne pouvait manquer de voir la réaction de la peau de son compagnon à chacun de ses touchés. Comme là, lorsqu'il passait sa langue sur sa clavicule et qu'un frisson parcourait le brun, ou comme lorsqu'il s'agrippait à ses cheveux et que les plus courts se dressaient à cause de sa fraîcheur.

C'était tellement bon.

Lorsque Jack osa enfin s'aventurer sous la longue veste de Pitch, il fit naître une chair de poule partout où il passait ses mains et le croque-mitaine sut qu'il en voudrait toujours plus. Plus de Jack, plus de cette sensation, même le pouvoir qui l'avait si longtemps grisé était bien pâle à côté des sensations qu'ils vivaient là. Clairement il ne voyait aucune raison d'arrêter. Aussi lorsqu'il eut enlevé le tissu qui recouvrait son torse, Pitch l'embarqua pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger dans le grand lit.

Délassant le pantalon de son amant Pitch en profita pour ensuite glisser ses longs doigts sur les fesses de Jack accompagnant ainsi les mouvements qu'il avait repris.

— J'ai si chaud…

Murmuré si bas, Pitch faillit ne pas l'entendre, mais surtout il se demanda comment il pouvait avoir si chaud alors que son souffle glacé s'écrasait sur poitrine à chacune de ses expirations. Lui avait si froid. Peu leur importait, ils accueillaient leurs brûlures avec la même passion.

Alors que Jack se cambrait au touché de plus en plus intime de la main qui se baladait entre ses fesses il souffla plus longuement.

— Les habits Pitch. Enlèèè…

Concentré sur le doigt qui venait de pénétrer en lui, Jack en oublia tout, se figeant dans son mouvement, oubliant ce qu'il voulait demander. Par chance Pitch lui n'avait pas oublié et abandonnant l'antre étroite de Jack il s'évertua à délasser les vêtements restant pour les dénuder entièrement. Jack l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire, mais il ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps une fois qu'il put se réinstaller à califourchon sur le brun.

— Recommence.

— Quoi donc ? questionna innocemment Pitch.

Posant ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de l'insolent, Jack se concentra sur son pouvoir pour accentuer le froid qu'elle produisait. Il sentit rapidement le bouton de chair réagir sous ses mains, puis du givre se dessina tout autour de ses mains et finalement la morsure du froid fit se cambrer l'homme sous lui. Jack était fasciné, mais il n'oubliait pas son objectif, aussi retira-t-il ses mains.

— Recommence.

Il jura entendre Pitch grogner alors qu'une de ses mains retournait taquiner l'entrer de son amant. Jack content qu'il lui ait obéit, reposa ses mains froides sur la peau cendrée si réactive, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Pitch attrapa une de ses mains l'obligeant à descendre bien plus bas. Jusqu'à la déposer lui-même sur son sexe.

Jamais Jack n'avait vu autant d'expression sur le visage de Pitch. C'était magnifique et captivant. Il se jura d'en faire apparaître encore beaucoup d'autres et il se mit à bouger la main que Pitch avait placé lui-même. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Jack fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit la main aux longs doigts fins s'enrouler autour de sa hampe. Ne sachant plus s'il voulait pousser contre les doigts qui s'était courbés en lui ou contre la main qui enserrait sa verge, Jack cessa absolument tous mouvements. Ce ne dut pas plaire à Pitch car celui resserra sa prise sans bouger et enfonça un peu plus les deux doigts qui parcourait l'intimité glacée de son amant. Comme prévu, Jack ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de couiner en poussant contre ses doigts et Pitch sourit satisfait.

— Bouge, ne t'arrête pas.

Jack enleva ses mains du corps de Pitch et se redressa s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Le croque-mitaine quant à lui, prit en main leurs deux sexes palpitant. Sans se faire plus prier, Jack reprit ses mouvements sous le regard jaune qui semblait lumineux à cet instant.

Après à peine une minute de ce traitement, Jack n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tout était nouveau, et il y avait tellement de sensations qui arrivait en même temps. Il se pencha pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur ses mains. Bougeant, toujours plus leste et quémandeur, ils se perdirent tous deux n'existant plus que pour l'autre, avec l'autre. Et même si quelques secondes séparaient leur délivrance ils le firent dans le même râle satisfait.

Jack se sentait vidé, heureux mais sans plus aucune force, même ses bras ne semblait plus vouloir soutenir son poids. Pitch du le comprendre, car il lâcha le reste de son corps pour le soutenir.

Un calme profond les entourait. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginé. Cependant, aussi sûr qu'ils avaient aimé, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'en passer.

Restant assit là où semblait être sa place, Jack se baissa jusqu'à s'allonger de tout son long sur son amant. Pausant sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur de Pitch, il le sentit frissonner. Jack clos fermement les yeux, il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici et pourtant…

— Tu as froid.

Ce n'était pas une question, il savait que sa présence était glaçante. Il voulut se redresser, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement de plus, Pitch avait enroulé ses bras autour du plus jeune et il le rapprocha plus encore.

— J'aime la brûlure glaciale que tu crées en moi, je ne la crains pas. Reste.

Le jeune homme pâle se détendit instantanément en entendant ses mots. Qu'aurait-il pu rêver de plus ? Jamais les gardiens auraient pu lui offrir cela. Jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir cela s'il était resté avec eux. Oui Pitch était le croque-mitaine des enfants, mais surtout il était son croque-mitaine. Somnolant même s'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, Jack prit la parole tout bas.

— Je crois en toi.

— Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi Jack.

Une perle glacée glissa sur la joue de Frost, contrastant avec son sourire. Ils restèrent simplement ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Là-haut, à des années lumières de la quiétude de cette petite maison, Lune regardait ses fils. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était fierté. En les voyant tous les deux ainsi, enfin apaisés de tous leurs maux, elle était soulagée. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils avaient enfin compris que le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir, ils avaient trouvé leur parfait mélange. Lune fit briller sa douce lumière jusqu'à les recouvrir. Elle n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter pour eux, ensemble ils feraient de grandes choses. 

AVIS aux personnes qui arrive jusqu'ici :

 ** _LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !_**  
En ce moment ce site devient bien triste de ce côté. On ne sait plus si ça fait plaisir aux lecteurs ce que l'on écrit. Sincèrement c'est un ressenti peut-être pas général, mais de plus en plus présent chez beaucoup de personnes.  
Bref je veux pas faire ma pleureuse mais OUI j'ai besoin de motivation pour écrire. Et vos mots me motivent, toujours ! Et c'est le cas de tout les auteurs que vous lisez ici ou ailleurs.  
 ** _ALORS DITES-NOUS CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ !_**  
(oui même négativement)


End file.
